


I'm your girl?

by hye_jy



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Drabble, F/F, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Sex, Introspection, Loneliness, Mental Health Issues, Mild Angst, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Indulgent, Song fic, i guess??, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 10:24:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14998856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hye_jy/pseuds/hye_jy
Summary: It's not that I love youI want your love





	I'm your girl?

**Author's Note:**

> a self indulgent and un-betad mess tbh

It was quiet in her apartment. So quiet. The only sound she could hear was the hum of the air conditioner and her own shaky breath. She had been obsessively refreshing her sns desperate for a call, a message, anything at this point. Anything to know that _she_ still thinks of her.

Sooyoung could feel the bittersweet tinge of loneliness as she closed her eyes, sprawling across her unmade bed.

**_you stay in my mind for the whole day_ **

The ghost of a touch on her hips made her eyes sting. Sooyoung remembered the last time she saw _her_. It was as if nothing was wrong. Hands exploring, a soft kiss on her lips, a promise, a _lie_.

Sooyoung remembered the catching the last train home, the only people left being a group business men shuffling on board in matching suits and another girl around her age. The blur of lights outside the window as they sped past reflected her heart, conflicted, a mess. She remembered pushing her long, dark hair over her face so no one could see the marks that decorated her collarbone.

"What do you like about me?" A chuckle in Sooyoung's ear made her shiver. "Well, you're so pretty of course. Fashionable, just my type." Lips trailed from her ear down to her neck, further and further. She gasped as she felt a sharp bite on her inner thigh. "Perfect."

**_take me out of the dark, I want your love_ **

Sooyoung curled up on herself, her phone long forgotten, a broken sob escaping her mouth. No. She wasn't pretty or cute, she was damaged. A mistake. Obviously something was wrong with her because _she_ wasn't here anymore. And _she_ will never come back. Because Sooyoung ruined it. She didn't know what she did but it was her fault, it had to be. _She_ was perfect but Sooyoung....Sooyoung was nothing.

Her tears were flowing freely at this point, hiccupping as pain tore through her whole body. She could feel the pang of rejection in her gut. Nothing mattered anymore. Sooyoung was alone.

**_I want to hold you everyday, i’m your girl_ **

**Author's Note:**

> this is mostly me having a lot of feelings rn and procrastinating sorry for the angst


End file.
